Un-thought of
by catiilee92
Summary: After the war Draco receives his inheritance. His veela side is now looking for its mate and if its not accepted then Draco will die. Follow him on his journey of discovery, acceptance, and overall love... this is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction hope you enjoy. **

**I own nothing of the characters or plot of the original... just this interpretation of what should have happened after the war  
**

* * *

"Draco, when you meet your mate you need to woo her. She has to accept you or you will slowly and painfully die. I don't want that fate for you." My father said. This is the 5th time that I have heard this speech. He's always going on and on about how I should make my mate feel welcome to the Malfoy family, but has it ever occurred to him that I could be the submissive one in the relationship? Or that I might be Gay?Probably not…

" I know Father… I have to go now, mother will be waiting to see me off." I say, knowing that he and my mother don't exactly get along anymore. But who would after 30 years with my Father.

" Alright Dragon. Don't forget to grab your keys on the way out." He said reminding me of the new rules for us 8th years. We can now drive to Hogwarts and we have the weekends off campus for whatever we please.

I walk out of the room and down the hall to the formal living space... my Mother has had a difficult time after the war. Every time she walks out of the house she feels as though someone is going to whisk her away to Azkaban for siding with the Dark Lord, even though it was by necessity and not by choice. you see my Father and Mother's Families were both into the dark arts even though they were not. So as they grew older my Father was forced by his Father was given the mark of the death eaters. He was then forced to marry my mother even though she is not his mate and she is just really a friend that mothered and carried his heir.

"Mother... I'm leaving." I yell through the hall.  
" Coming Darling." She says back.  
She walks into the hall. her heels clicking on the marble floor.  
" Dragon... shouldn't you have already left for Hogwarts. YOu don't want to be late." He says in her concerned voice.  
" I know Mother, I would have already left if Father hadn't been lecturing me on my mate for the ten thousandth time this summer." I say annoyed.  
" I Know Darling but he just wants what's best for you." She says.  
" Mother I have to leave and I wanted to say Goodbye... I will see you in December, hopefully with my mate. I love you." I say starting to get emotional.  
" Darling I will see you soon. have a wonderful year." SHe says  
I give her a quick kiss, grab my laptop case, and head for my car. I open the front door to my white 2013 cadillac. when picking my car i could have had anything but i didn't want something super flashy like a lamborghini.

I get in the car and start the engine. When it has fully started i buckled the seat belt and turned my Cd player on. While the sweet sounds of Adele and Jessie J played through the car I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have a mate that loves me for me and would never stop loving me. My parents love me unconditionally... although I don't know, sometimes i feel like if i were to tell them that i am Gay things could go quite wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

When hogwarts began to appear in the distance, I started to get worried... What if my mate hated me? What if I couldn't let them understand how much i love them? What if McGonagall couldn't help me figure all this out?

I don't know what to think or do or say... What do most people say to the one they love but have not dated?

Having a panic attack is not fun but here i am having one. As the school started getting closer and closer I started to freak more and more. Soon i was full on panicking and driving at the same time... not a good idea.  
Eventually i had to convince myself that getting into a car crash would never help me. So i calmed myself down and finished my drive to Hogwarts.

When i parked my car in the lot specifically assigned for 8th years. The drive was simple but i had to watch out for owls... Always flying into the path of the car.

Stepping out of the car i smelt the most intoxicating scent ever. My mate was around and i needed them. I quickly grabed my bags and walked into the school at a rate that was almost inhuman. The ground started to melt together and sounds were inaudible... all i could do is see the path in which i needed to follow and smell my mate.

Turning the corner into the west wing I stop in my tracks and stare at the most beautiful red hair i have ever seen. He was talking with someone. at that moment he turned around...

It was Ron Weasley.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you staring at?" Ron said. his voice was thick and dreamy... just like his eyes. Why didn't i notice this before.

" Nothing Weasley just headed to my GodFathers office." I walk right past them and head for the dungeons. How am i going to tell anyone that im in love with Ron? My Father will never approve of such a disgraceful choice in Mate and he will never be happy with us. he dosent even know im gay.

" Draco, shouldn't you be getting ready for the feast?" My GodFather said as he stepped out of the shadows.  
"Ummmm... Can I talk to you in your office?"  
" Sure."

I follow him down the hallway and when i enter his office, i crack. I begin to cry not knowing if my GodFather will accept that I'm Gay and not persecute me.  
" Draco, why are you crying?" He asks trying to sound comfortingly.  
" Sev, I found my mate and I don't think Father will b e happy." I say through sobs.  
" Draco, he has no choice. You can not choose who you fall in love with and your genes are just finding what your heart and head are saying. Your Father understands that, he also knows you need support . If you want you can tell me who she is and we will get through this together." Sev said.  
"sev, it's not a girl." i say as i cast my eyes down. I don't want to see how disappointed he is in me .  
" Draco, are you saying you're gay? " He asks.  
" yes..." I answer trying my best not to break down. I can feel how disappointed he is in me.  
" Draco look at me." I look up." Your Father, your Mother, and I all love you unconditionally and you being gay won't change that. YOur Father couldn't hate you because he would be considered a hypocrite, as well as I. We are both gay." He said quite calmly.  
" You mean you both like men?" I ask, as if i don't know what gay is.  
" Yes and I'm your Fathers mate."  
" Really... then why didn't you or Father carry me and not Mother?" I ask... Submissive male veelas or submissive mates can carry children.  
"Well Draco... when i was very young my parents used to abuse me... physically, mentally, and sexually. When they would … rape me my womb would tear and finally it just gave out." He said trying to hold back tears.  
" Sev, I love you and i hope one day you and Father have a child together but until then your mine. You are more like a Father then mine sometimes though you act more like a women." I say trying to make him laugh... Mission accomplished. It's nice hearing his hoarse laugh instesd of his voice cracking from sadness.  
" So who is this extremely lucky man?" He asks  
"Uncle Sev... it's Ron Weasley." I answer


	3. Chapter 3

**"Ron Weasley." Sev said  
"Yeah, i don't think Father would be super happy with this Mate." I say talking to my feet.  
" Draco talk to your father he will understand. But first i'm going to tell McGonagle she can help you tell Ron. Tomorrow i will meet with your Father and you are welcome to come as well. We are going to discus this and how things will be different at home."  
"Yes sir... thank you. Should i head to the headmistresses office?" I ask  
"Yes i will meet you there." He says  
I leave his rooms and walk towards McGonagall's office... dreading the moment i have to speak to her about this.  
"May I help you?" The Gargoyle asks  
"Yes I need to speak to the Headmistress, please tell her it's Draco Malfoy.  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy"  
I wait for the gargoyle to speak again but he doesn't... instead McGonagall retrieves me herself.  
"Mr. Malfoy i was expecting you. Please come in."She ushers me in.  
" Thank you... I need to speak to you about one of your Gryffindors."  
"Don't tell me their already causing trouble." She says  
"no, no , no... are you aware of my family's heritage ?" I ask  
" Yes your Father comes from veela blood and your Mother has some in her as well... correct?" She asks  
" Yes, ummm... well i happen to have received the veela genes, and i have found my just so happens to be a gryffindor." i say  
" so who is that i need to get in here and speak to?"  
"Ron Weasley," I say  
"Well i guess we will have to ask him to come to the office so you can speak to him."  
"Really? you would do that for me?" I asked totally flabbergasted.  
"Of course, he is your mate and both of you deserve to be happy." She stated  
"Thank you so much. This means the world to me." I said honestly  
"Just don't hurt him."  
"I won't."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long, but here it is, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it**

"Ronald Weasley, please come to the headmistresses office" Severus Said.

"Ummm… am I in trouble?" I asked

"No but you will be if you don't hurry up, she has a new development."

"Alright, I'll see you later guys," I said as I walked out of the library. Leaving Harry and Hermione alone. I walk the short distance to McGonagall's office.

"Enter" The gargoyle guarding the door stated.

"Mr. Wesley. Please come to the room on the right of the hall." McGonagall said from the top of the stairs.

I pass by an office that has Malfoy inside and smirk in his direction. That git is so in trouble. Entering I took a seat on the opposite side of the desk as Headmistress McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley, are you aware of what a veela is?" McGonagall asks from across the desk.

"Yes, they are usually wizard and creature mix and have powers of… sexual nature. They feed off mostly sugar and like as little meat as possible." I said

" Ronald, that is correct, but what do you know about veelas and mating?"

" I know that they only fall in love once I n their lifetime. They live longer lives as do their mates. There are 2 types of veela, Submissive and Dominant. The submissive can get pregnant only by the dominant. The Dominant can impregnate anyone. If a submissive mate… rejects them. The sub usually spirals into a depression and is not save able… except if their mate accepts them before they commit suicide."

"Ron I have news for you and I want you to take it really easy… alright"

" okay" I say with hesitance.

" Draco Malfoy… is your mate."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure? I'm his mate. You're positive?" I asked

"Yes… his body language, seemed like he was quite nervous. My guess would be that he thought you wouldn't accept him and you would reject his bond to you. Severus even said that using legitimism he could see that he was worried that you were not gay and that you would hate him forever." McGonagall said calmly.

How could she be calm at a time like this? I mean its Draco Malfoy, the git that has made my life a living hell. He has threatened me, cursed me, and now fallen in love with me. How could I accept this?

Draco then knocked on the door…

" I'm sorry for the interruption headmistress. But I don't think I can do this anymore. He has already made his decision. I'll remain in school for as long as possible. Thanks." He said to McGonagall.

"And Ron I'm sorry for the incontinence, and for hurting you for all these years. Please accept this as my apology"

With that he exited the room. I could hear him run down the stairs and I could almost hear the sobs. I stood up.

"Mr. Weasley you need to find him before he does something stupid, and soon. I have noticed he is quite vulnerable. Mr. Weasley take care of him, he feels rejected and with that comes the extreme depression."

I quickly exited the room and tried to find him anywhere. I search anywhere I could think of him hiding. Then it dawns on me… He would want to be close to what he lost. I rush up 9 flights of stairs and notice him sitting in a corner of the alcove by Gryffindor.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Then I noticed the blade in his hand, with blood on it. "Draco, it's me Ron. Please put down the knife. Please…"

"Ron? I'm sorry to disappoint you. You probably wanted to fall in love with some girl that has more ethics then I do. She would be smart and interesting. Play wizard chess with you and most importantly, are accepted by your family. I'm sorry I couldn't do any of that. I can't express how sorry I am that I couldn't do any of that for you. Please just leave… if you're going to reject me then leave me alone to fall into my depression and die in peace." He said crying and pressing the blade into his palm.

"Draco…" I said as I knelt on the floor in front of him " You are all those things… well exept the girl part. You will be accepted by my family and we all know that since the war, you've changed. I love you… well I think I do anyway. Please look at me." I said waiting for him to look me in the eyes.

Draco lifted his head … and looked at me with tear tracks down his face.

"Draco, give me the knife" I said in a worried tone. He handed me the knife. At that moment, I threw away any past notions. I loved this boy… I loved him for who he was. Faults and all, I kissed him with every fiber of my being. I felt him melt under me in a heap. He was moaning as if telling me to go further. I gently licked the bottom lip, asking for entrance. He obliged almost immediately. His taste was thrilling and intoxicating I didn't want to come up for air.

"Draco, if we don't stop I'm going to take you right here and now." I stated.

"Alright… thank you, for you know… stopping me. I know I can be a git sometimes. But I love you and have for quite some time; I just didn't know how to tell you. Then my inheritance kicked in and things changed. I love you more then you know."

"I love you too… I'm glad I found you, I don't know if I could live with myself if you had gotten hurt. I was just so shocked that you loved me. I… I'm still a little in shock, but I love you and nothing is going to change that. But please don't ever do that again… You scared me half to death. When I saw you with all that blood I got really concerned. Please… don't do that" I said struggling through the words.

" anything you say."

"Ummmm… what are we going to tell people?" I ask

" I think it's best if we tell the truth… although maybe we should tell our friends first." He said

" What about family?" I asked

" I'll tell mine soon, yours we could tell whenever you want."

" Could we tell mine during holiday. I'm supposed to go home for a few days in a couple of weeks. Charlie's wife is having her baby and my mom wants us there. Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes! I can't wait to meet your family… well, really meet." He says quite awkwardly.

" Alright everything's settled. Now do you want to stay with me tonight?" I asked

"Yes! But won't your room mates know?"

" Nahhh… well stay in the room of requirement tonight and ask McGonagall if we can have private rooms tomorrow."

"Deal"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i haven't updated recently... school has been hectic. Today I decided to get a beta and I am going to try and work with them. Hopefully you will see a difrence in the next few chapters. This one is all me though**

*****Warning: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/ settings. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

5am in the morning… Why in bloody hell do I always wake up at the arse crack of dawn, every morning?

"Uggggghhh." I said, without thinking.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Ron said. He shot up in bed soon after that. Looking at me… waiting for an answer.

"Nothing… I never sleep very long anymore. Really, it's probably been since my inheritance. I guess it's good practice for kids" I said as I tried to get out of bed.

"Kids, veela men can get pregnant?" Ron asked, looking very confused.

"yeah, as long as one is submissive, and well… I am. So when, or if we do have sex, there is a chance that I could become pregnant. Many take a contraceptive potion until their Dominant is ready to have children." I say. I am trying to get dressed behind his curtain, because Rons room mates are still asleep.

"Hey, Draco, where do you think you're going? You have to stay with me and cuddle… It's too early to be up and about. He said very seductively. "So come crawl back into bed with me."

I crawl back into Ron's bed and nestle myself into his arms. I almost don't want to leave.

"Hey Ron, are we telling our friends today?" I ask.

"If you want to babe. It's up to you." He said nuzzling my neck. His hot breath on my bare skin. I could become accustomed to this.

"Ron, can we go and get some breakfast, I'm really hungry." I say as my stomach growls really loudly.

"Yeah baby, we can, let's just get dressed." Ron says trying to climb out of bed with me entangled in his arms. I gently roll from his arms and stand up… the floor starts to spin and im getting woozy.

" You okay Drake?" Ron asks.

" Yeah. Just a little dizzy, I'm just hungry that's all." I say trying to re- align my balance." I say. I walk down the stairs and the dizziness starts to escalate.

"Ron I think I'm going to—" and then my world goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry I have not updated in a while. I want to get at least 2 reviews on this before i update (I have 11 now). This is the next instalment and hopefully i will be updating more, now that college is over until fall and highschool is ending in a little over 15 days. so enjoy the chapter, comment, and don't forget to follow me for updates... once again sorry for the delay.**

Ron's POV

I rush Draco to the hospital, he seems so fragile and week. As I run through the doors to the hospital wing he begins to stir.

"Madame Pomfrey, he passed out on the way down stairs this morning. He seems to be coming around but I don't know…" I say panicking.

" Ron everything is going to be fine. He is a veela correct?" She asks.

" Yeah…" I say

" Then I am to assume that you are his mate." She says

" Yes Miss. He just told me yesterday. At first I didn't react well but I came around. Why? I ask

" When Mr. Malfoy comes around, he is going to need you. He is experiencing his first veela heat. When a veela finds their mate they usually go on their heat this allows them to be aware of the times he is most fertile. You should stay with him." She states.

" Alright, ummm… so he is able to get pregnant?"

" No a veela's first heat is always dry, allowing them to regulate their cycle and make plans with their mate."

" thank you miss. I say as I sit next to his hospital bed. He looks to peaceful and sweet. I know that I should tell my parents but I don't want them to react badly. If we were to conceive a child our parents should know and I don't really want to go into this blind. I was so lost in my thoughts of parents, friends, and children that I almost didn't notice Draco stirring in his sleep.

"Draco, babe are you okay?" I ask, my voice full of concern.

"Ron…" he looks up and smiles "yeah I'm okay. I'm just dizzy… Can we go home?" He asks

"Let's wait for Madame Pomfrey. She may give you something for the vertigo." I say

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy your labs look good and your body is starting its first heat. At this rate your heat will be here in about 3 days" she said

"Bloody hell, I'm not prepared. What are we going to do about school? I can't concentrate on transfiguration when all I want to do is be shagged by my amazing mate of a boyfriend… oops I shouldn't have said that" he said

"Honey your fine. You were just being honest. I just hope I can keep up with you" I say honestly. Draco is so adorable.

"ahem… Mr. Weasley I think he was referring to saying those things in my presence" she interjected.

" Right… sorry." I say " Well your dad will be here soon do you want to tell him first?"

"Yeah, let's get the worst over with"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter has taken me a long time to prefect and I want you guys to leave me comments if you can. thank you for your support of my writing. **

* * *

Draco's POV

We leave the hospital wing and as we approach the headmistresses office I begin to panic. I have never told my parents that I am attracted to other men and they have never talked to me about homosexuality, although it is acceptable in our world. My parents do tend to differ in opinion then most others.

" Draco, let me know if you need me. I will be right outside… unless you want me to go with you?"

I ascend the stairs after one last look at Ron. My hands are shaking and I know that my father is waiting at the top of the stairs. Even though I know my father has a mate that is male I am still concerned that he won't accept me.

I walk into headmistress McGonagall's office, she is nowhere to be seen, most likely to avoid the backlash of my father.

"Draco? What's wrong? Why were you in the hospital? Are you okay?" My father asks speaking quickly and without breath.

" I'm fine now father. I have something I need to tell you." I say. My whole body is on high alert and I can sense the worry that my father is projecting.

" Alright, shall we sit?" He says as he takes his seat. I sit down across from him.

"Father… I'm gay" I say in one breath. I look down at my hands. The shaking has stopped but my heart is beating out of my chest and my breathing has become labored.

"Son, your okay" My father says as he kneels next to me trying to comfort me.

" No it's not. You hate my mate and his family. You don't want a son like me." I say as tears spill down my face. I am unable to stop them and I can feel Ron noticing the change in our forming bond. He is feeling my depressing emotions and I think they are freaking him out.

"Draco I love you no matter noticing the change in our forming bond. He is feeling my depressing emotions and I think they are freaking him out.

"Draco I love you no matter what. You are my son and I love you no matter what." My father says.

"Dad, my mate is Ron Weasley. I know you don't get along with his family. I love you and mom and Severus, Yeah he told me, but I love him more. He is my other half and I wouldn't be able to live without him." I say still crying.

"Draco I will love and support you no matter what. I can and will help you. Draco I am proud of you for what you have told me tonight." He says.

* * *

**AN: Thanks again... let me know if you want more I have a couple more stories that I want to write 1 is hermione and OC ( still gay) and the other is a True Blood Pam/ Tara. Let me know what you think. Send me your opinions when I get 2 comments I will update again.**


End file.
